It's Time to Move On
by gurl.from.damnation
Summary: Someone dies and Ed's quarters are ruined. Roy tells Ed that he needs to move on, but can he? Rated for character death for now. Eventually RoyxEd. Rating went up from the discription of Roy's room, not too bad though, give it a 15.
1. Chapter 1

It's Time to Move On

"Life's a bitch," Edward said out loud to no one in particular. The mission that Colonel Bastard, no General Bastard, sent him on had to be the worst yet. Yes, Al had gotten his body back and Ed had returned to from the other side of the gate, so that wasn't the problem. Al had just been seriously injured and the doctors thought that he might not ever get better. On top of that, he figured out that someone had tried to kill him, but obviously, he wasn't there. Instead, now his quarters was blown to bits. So, here he was, going to headquarters to give the report to Mustang.

He arrived at Mustang's office and he kicked the door open, but not like he usually does. It was as if he was trying to be his own defiant self, but the attempt was in vain. Roy looked up, "Why, hello Fullmetal. I assume that you have the report."

"Here's your damn report," and with that Ed threw the folder on his desk.

"Someone's in a very bad mood. Even more so than usual. What's up, chibi?"

"You obviously are oblivious to what happened."

"If it's about your living quarters, we are working as fast as we can to get you a new one."

"No! It's Al."

"What about him?"

"Look in the damn report, if you aren't busy with your so-called work."

"Hmmm…you are dismissed."

However, Ed never left; he just sat in one of the sofas in his office and buried his face in his hand. He broke down and let the tears fall from his eyes, but didn't dare let the other man hear him. If Al died, Ed didn't know what he would to. He couldn't handle another loss, and this time, it would be his fault.

After a while, he was so worn out from crying, he fell asleep in Roy's office. Riza came in a little while later.

"Roy?"

"Yes lt. Hawkeye; what's wrong?" Roy replied.

"its Al…," she trailed off as she saw Ed,"Why is Ed asleep?"

Roy looked at the sleeping figure on his sofa, "I never noticed. You were saying about Al?"

"Yes, as you should know, Al has been in the hospital for the past 3 days and I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"…what is it."

"His wounds were beyond healing and because of that…"

"I don't have the time for this. What is it Hawkeye?"

"Al died."

**A/N: **I feel so horrible letting Al die. Please don't kill me.

This is my first full-fledged fic, so should I continue this, or should I shove it and never write stories again.

Poptarts, cookies, and soda for all who review. ::: (::)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Laughs uncontrollably Me? Own FMA? What a joke.

Roy sighed and put his head between his hands. He mumbled after a while, "Does Ed know?"

She replied, " No, I found out not 15 minutes ago. I was coming to tell him, but I see he is asleep, so…"

"I'll tell him."

"Are you sure? You two don't like each other that much. I don't want to come in here because you two are screaming your heads off."

"Yes Leutinent. I doubt he will be in a screaming mood," He said feeling rather annoyed. He now had to tell Ed that he was going to stay at his house until new quarters were available and that his last reason for living was now dead. And there was still his work to consider. He let out a long sigh, "You are dismissed Hawkeye."

"What are you going to do about living quarters? And I know you aren't going to try giving him work." With that she fondled her gun in its holster. That meant one thing, 'You know exactly what I mean and if you try otherwise, you will be staring down the barrel.'

"I doubt anyone Ed knows has the room for him, so I'll be taking him in for the time being."

"And the work," she said dangerously.

"None."

"Good, I be taking my leave now," with that, she walked out.

After a few hours, Ed finally started to stir. Roy guessed that he hadn't gotten much sleep with all the commotion going on. "Hello, Edward." The tone was very downcast and sullen.

Ed immediately woke up at the tone, "What happened?" he said in a semi-loud voice filled with anxiety.

Roy found it difficult to get even one word out when he looked into those honey-gold eyes. So, with great difficulty, he managed to say, "Al…he…"

'Stuttering, that is very uncharacteristic of him." He swallowed hard, "What happened to him?" he begged to know the answer. His whole face was filled with fear, almost like he knew what happened.

"He…passed away not to long ago"

Ed looked at him with an empty void displayed on his face. He didn't know what to think. All the color was drained from his whole body. His fists curled up, the knuckles a ghostly white. He didn't want the tears to pass through his eyes. Ed knew Roy wouldn't tease him about it, but regardless.

Roy felt a sudden sympathy for him. Sure, he thought his life was rough and he hated it, but right now, he couldn't find an emotion that bested what Ed must've felt at that moment. After what seemed like forever, he broke the silence, "As about your living arrangements, you are free to stay at my house."

Ed stood silent, oblivious to the world.

Roy knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't snap Ed out of his trance-like state, so he did what he does best, he snapped. A fireball and a burst of heat brought Ed out of his unconscious state. He proceeded to yell at him, "What the fuck was that for, Mustang?"

Roy, however, kept his cool instead of retaliating like he normally would. "Welcome back to the world Ed. Now, did you hear me?"

He fumed for a brief second, then let out a sigh, "No, can you run that by me again?"

"You will be staying at my house until other living quarters can be arranged," he braced himself from the almost certain complaining, but it never came. "Ed?"

"No matter how much I complain, I know I won't get out of this."

"Good, let's go."

A/N: I'm sorry if it was too out of character, but this is how I think Ed would react to Al's death. God forbid. Big thanks go out to catberry, my ONLY reviewer. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, going back and reading the story, I found out that it was PATHETIC(by my standards), but I'm going to continue and see if I can turn it around.

They arrived at Roy's house about an hour later. It was a nice, yet, at the same time, ugly. Yes, it was kept clean, but there was nothing to adorn it. No trees, no flowers, no bushes, things you would expect a house like this to have. Almost like a family's summer cape, not a pernament residance.

The whole trip was surrounded by silence, save for the occasional sigh or cough. Roy was the first to get out, but when he arrived at his door, he found out that Ed had yet to move. He let out a long sigh and walked back to his car. Before he opened the door, he finally got a good look at Ed's features. His eyes displayed emptiness and void, not his usual arrogant, defiant self. He never even blinked, nor turned to face Mustang once in the minute he stood there, hand on the door, comtemplating whether or not he should open it and bring Ed out of his seemingly never ending transe. He opened the door with a click and looked at Ed. "Come on, get out of the car."

Ed just sat there.

Another sigh escaped Mustang's lips. "Ed, I have no idea what you're going through, but you need to move on. Yes, Al is dead, but that doesn't mean that you have to be."

Another silence. Roy tried talking to the almost lifeless figure in the front seat, "Ed--"

Ed cut him off, "I almost wish I was. He was my only reason for going on. I already stole his life from him, and I had to do it again. Getting his body, his life back was the reason I kept pressing on. Seeking redemption for what I did to him. Now I'll never be able to do that."

It was Mustang's turn to be silence. Not as long as Ed's though. "...Regardless, you know as well as I do that you can't change what has already transpired. No matter how much you want to. You can't dwell in the past, you need to move forward, but not forget."

With that, Ed suddendly pushed past Roy and ran out of his yard down the empty street. Roy made a mad dash after him, not wanting anything bad to happen to him. But when he exited his driveway, Ed was nowhere to be in sight.

A/N: Yes, Roy seemed very out of character, but he does sometimes give good advice. And Ed does have a sensitive side, so that explains their behavior. Hope this is better chapter.


	4. Mustang's House

A/N: I didn't like this chapter after posting it, so I decided to tweak it a bit.

Roy couldn't decide which way to start, so he chose the right. As he ran along the sidewalk, he look on either side every few seconds so he wouldn't miss a street or alleyway.

After an hour of non-stop running, he had to take a break, there was no way he could go on. He already ran more that hour than he did in his whole life, all 29 years of it. Unfortunately, since he stopped in the middle of a back road, the only thing aside from the littered ground that he could sit on was a moldy crate. He settled for the crate and took a seat. As he caught up on much needed oxygen, he heard weeping, neither loud in volume nor at frequent intervals. He groaned and started to search the surrounding area for the source of the noise. With every damp, smelly box he overturned, the sobbing became louder and it hit him. It sounded so much like Edward, not that he ever heard Ed cry, but still...he had a feeling that it was him.

After 10 minutes of lifting heavy, dirty...things he finally found what he had been searching for. There, in all his glory, was Edward Elric. Roy let out a relieved sigh, he found him before the younger could do something drastic. Ed looked up at him and in a split second, forced his head down, trying to give the elder a hint. He did not want to see him right now, not now, not ever. Sometimes Mustang tried to be helpful, in his own irregular way, but usually it never helped.

In that second that Roy got a chance to see Ed's face, he wondered briefly, 'How can anyone become that messy in about what...one hour.' It was short lived as the older, alive Elric started to let more tears stain his face.

Mustang held out his hand for the boy to take, "Come on, let's go. I doubt that you want to hand around here."

Never wanting to take his commanding officer's hand for help, ever, he sat there and let out a small growl.

Roy rolled his eyes and forcefully took the younger man's hand and pulled him up.

Instantly, Ed reacted, "Damnit Mustang, can't you see that I don't want anyone to bother me!"

It struck Roy hard. All he ever did was try to help the Elrics, from day one, six years ago. Yeah sure, he sometimes used it to his advantage, but in the end, it always helped them, right? He was really starting to get fed up with him. Here he is, offering his home and his help, and not getting any gratitude for it. At least taking it would be thanks enough.

Mustang's face twisted into a frown, "If you won't take my offer, I'll make you."

Ed's face displayed a confused look, "Wha-" He didn't have any time to ask him what he meant, for Mustang lifted him up and put him over his shoulder. He tried to wiggle free, but he was weak from crying and even though Mustang was tired as hell, his anger re-fueled him. Roy re-adjusted the smaller man on his shoulder.

Even punches with his automail did him no good, he was simply not trying. After a while, he gave up and Roy started to walk toward his house. Ed settled for an angry look that his commanding officer couldn't even see.

The trip home was just as embarrassing for Roy as it was for Ed, every person they passed gave them some sort of freakish look. And having to explain the situation to everyone who asked just added to their embarrassment.

Roy took a relieved sigh as he walked down a street with no one in sight, no one to see them like this. Ed started to fidgit, so Roy let him down, his shoulder couldn't take anymore. Yeah, Ed was extremely light, but one's shoulder wasn't meant to carry that much weight for long periods of time. He rolled his shoulder to get it working properly, but he kept his eyes on Ed, to make sure he wouldn't run away.

"Are you going to try running away, again? 'Cause if you do, I'll put you back over my shoulder and we could do what we were doing mere seconds ago."

Ed gave him a dirty look, but then released his breath in defeat, "No"

"Alright then, shall we continue?"

Ed gave no answer, he just started to walk.

Still a whiles away from their destination, Ed asked, trying to break the silence, "So...what happened to ou- my room?"

Roy thought about this for a moment. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he had to register what exactly Ed was asking, "An assassination attempt. You haven't exactly made friends with everyone you've met. Matter of fact, some would like to see you dead."

"You don't have to tell me that, I already know! You just like to piss me off, don't you?"

"Any other time, yes, I would love to do that, but now, I'm not trying to."

Under his breath, Ed muttered, "Well, obviously you aren't trying hard enough."

"Pardon?"

"...nothing." Now, the elder heard every word, but instead of making a mountain out of a molehill, he disregarded the comment.

Not a word was spoken until they reached their destination. Roy unlocked the door and they both stepped inside.

'It's just as ugly as it was on the outside,' thought Ed. There was no decorations to adorn the walls, no mess on the floor, nothing really. The walls were just a plain navy blue, the celing was the same colour and the carpet, ugh what was with this guy and blue anyway? He looked at the 4 peice furniture set, 'Black, pitch black. Niiiiiiice. He has no imagination. The only signs of life there were was the stack of newspapers on the coffee table and the mug sitting on top. Ed was so engrossed in his own thoughts, he didn't hear a word Roy said ntil he tapped him on the shoulder. "Ed, did you even hear a word I said," asked Roy.

"Huh, uh no. Just thinking about how...plain your house is. What, are you too busy fucking women and ass-kissing to have a sense of individuality?"

'Great, there's the old Ed,' Roy thought sarcastically. "No, I just have to host a few parties every year and I thought that it would be easier to keep it like this than to take everything down and put it back up constantly."

"So, is your whole house like this?"

"No, the upstairs is much more decorated and you will get to see it 'cause you need to take a shower after rolling around in the trash all day. Now there is a fresh bar of soap, a washcoth, and a towel upstairs in the first door to the left. I'll get your clothes out of the car," and Roy seemed to make a mad dash out of the door. Probably to escape any complaint Ed might've had.

"Okay, um, where is his bathroom anyway?" Ed said to no one in particular as he made his way up the stairwell. As was said, there was everything in the closet to the left, now to all he needed to do was find the bathroom. Not even bothering with guessing, he opened the first door he saw, it was a plain bedroom with deep red walls; a bed with crimson sheets, a nightstand, an armoire, and a mirror. "Must be a guest bedroom," Ed thought aloud as he closed the door. He didn't have much luck with the other 3 rooms either, exactly the same as the first, save for different colors; Dark green, purple, and surprisingly there was a BLACK room. There were also 2 more closets on that floor until he reached the final two rooms int he back. He opened the door on the right, and whadda know, it's a midnight blue. "Definately Mustang's room," Ed said.

He took a quick look and then quickly shut the door. He really did not need to see THAT. A classic playboy's room if there ever was one. It looked like a freaking torture chamber with all those leather straps and those fake THINGS(yep, I'm talking about those) that Ed did not want to think about. He regretted ever opening that door and proceeded to open the door across the hall, he was thankful that it was the bathroom (finally) and shut the door quick. He was too embarrassed that he couldn't even lock the door, so he sat down to cool down.

He soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stopping outside the door. A knock and a question followed, "Ed, here's your bag and I'm going to get dinner, you want anything in particular?"

Ed jumped at the question, then answered, "No, I don't really care, just skip on the shrimp and milk jokes, would ya?"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything of the sort, but okay. See you in about one hour."

"Fine."

"Oh, one last thing, your room is one room down on the right."

'Great, right next to the horny Colonel's room, yuck,' Ed thought morbidly. It aslo happened to be the black one. Ed rolled his eyes and stood up. He turned on the water and put it on the shower setting. 'God forsaken military had to make me bunk with him, of all people,' Ed thought as he undressed and stepped under the stream. He concentrated on nothing as he lathered up the washcloth with the soap and ran it over his body. When he finished, he did not turn off the water, nor did he exit. He just stood there wondering how the hell he even got into this situation.

After a while, he took inhaled deeply and turned off the water. He stepped out and grabbed his towel to dry himself off. He got his clothes on and cleaned up his towel mess. He grabbed his suitcase and the bar of soap to his room and got situated. He figured that he would be here for a while, so he put his clothes in the armoire and whatnot.

Curiosity struck him when he went out into the hallway, maybe he just imagined those things in Mustang's room because of his reputation. It wouldn't hurt to check it out again, right? He wouldn't even be home for another half hour. Figuring that it couldn't be that bad, he walked cautiously towards his room. He opened the door and peered in, there was definately straps and it definately looked like a place you would kill someone rather than fuck them. Shoot, it was worse than what he thought. He looked aaround and the dresser caught his eye. He peered at what was on it and he became quesy; there was like five bottles of lube, some flavored, some not and lots and lots of comdoms in every color and style you could think of. After seeing this room more closely, he really didn't want to stay here. He sighed and exited the room and decided to go downstairs.

Soon, he heard a car pull into the driveway and someone open the door, with food.

A/N:Here ya go, a longer chapter and a update. Don't know when I'll update again, so please don't kill me if this doesn't get updated till February or March or something like that. Need to stop typing anyway, my wrist is starting to hurt.

I am looking for a beta, so if you're interested, feel free to pm me of leave it in a review or something like that.


End file.
